Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The Midnight Hunter
Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The Midnight Hunter (機動戦士ガンダムオンROBLOX：真夜中のハンター) is a novel written by Nick De Leon released on April 6, 2013. It revolves around a Federation Intelligence Force pilot, Naomi Tokushima during the One Year War known as the Federation Security Agency. The team was created and ran by Colonel Lavelle Walker. The protagonist, Naomi Tokushima, is presented as a highly-trained agent of a fictional black-ops team of the FSA. The book guides Naomi through missions such as Operation Odessa, and taking part in Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX episode 2, Tragedy in Jaburo. Summary The story begins on September 20, 0079 U.C. The book introduces you in the perspective of Naomi Tokushima, a former test pilot for the RX-78-2 Gundam is called into duty by the Federation Security Agency, or the FSA, as an intelligence agent and black ops soldier. Her coordinator, Lavell Walker discusses with Naomi of the disappearances of their agents Daniel Crawford, John Hutchinson, and Sam Paige and sends her to her first mission as an FSA agent in San Francisco. Her assignment involved traveling to Pier 36 to Alcatraz Island, where Crawford, Hutchinson, and Paige are presumed to have disappeared. She then finds Daniel and John alive in the main penitentiary, unfortuneatly Sam has been executed by the Zeon forces by decapitating his head. Naomi's second assignment was to obtain data from M'Quve's office in Berlin, Germany where Naomi needs to collect data on psycommu systems, mobile armors, V-Project data, profile information on Chalia Bull, and Lalah Sune, and in order to do so, Naomi has seduced several men, most notably Eduardo Martinez and M'Quve. Eduardo however has grown fond of Naomi and asks her out on a date at a bar in downtown Berlin. After seducing M'Quve, she mentions to him that she is his new assistant and is going to deliver the data on his PC to Kycilia Zabi. Therefore a wasted M'Quve has given her the USB flash drive and Naomi escapes with the data and leaves to her rendezvous point in Downtown. There she gets dressed in regular clothing to meet Eduardo, who Naomi started to like, at the Heimerman die Trink dich in einer Bar Comma (German for: Heimerman's Drink Yourself in a Comma Bar). There the level ends with Naomi just enjoying a night at a Berlin Bar with Eduardo having beer and bratwurst. In her third assignment, Naomi and Daniel join Amuro and Sayla on the battlefield. In Odessa, Naomi and Daniel find a cave where they can go underneath the Zeon's frontlines and take on the base from behind. By suprise, Naomi and Daniel take different halves of the base and destroy facilities until Naomi finds the RX-78-2 Gundam in battle with the Black Tri-Stars. If the player does attempt to attack the Black Tri-Stars, she would instantly have to kill Gaia, or Ortega or face instant death. It's best not to be close to them or attack at all unless Amuro Ray's Gundam is severly damaged. On Naomi's final assignment, she along with Daniel, John, and Lavell are called into participate in defending Jaburo on November 30. The last level ties in with the events in Episode 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX having Naomi encounter allies like Amuro, as well as Kai Shiden, Hayato Kobayashi, Bright Noa, and Sayla Mass of the White Base crew as well as enemies like Char Aznable, and the games main antagonist, Braskinev, primarily focused on defeating each other. Only by fate, Naomi starts a duel with Eduardo Martinez. Naomi is pushed to the ground with the Stealth Action Gundam with a decapitated leg, Eduardo about to kill Naomi tells her to "say her god damn prayers" on the Gouf Custom's PA until Naomi turns on her PA and climbs out of the cockpit with no helmet. Eduardo is dumb-founded when he notices that the enemy he was planning to kill is his current girlfriend, so he climbs out of his cockpit. Naomi then tries to convince Eduardo to defect to the Federation Forces but by a split second, the RX-78-2 Gundam shoots the engine of Eduardo's Gouf and being blown to bits, Eduardo dies. Then a transmission from Amuro, Char, and Braskinev about Char retreating and Amuro going into combat against Braskinev, who dies from a beam saber slash by Amuro. Bright and Lavell then tell both crews that the Zeon are retreating. Meanwhile, Daniel takes his Stealth Action GM to the damaged Stealth Action Gundam and carries the MS with an unconcious Naomi inside the open cockpit. Waking up in a Military Hospital, Naomi is comforted by Daniel who talks about what has all happened until Naomi sits back up and kisses Daniel, presumably the two are now dating. Key Focuses The focus on the book is based on elements from Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front, Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell, and the movie Charlie's Angels. 'Characters' 'Federation Security Agency' * LC Naomi Tokushima - The novel's main protagonist. She is experienced Mobile Suit piloting, and Covert Ops, recruited as a spy for the Federation Security Agency. * Col Lavell Walker - The operations coordinator at the FSA. He is the link between LC Tokushima, Ens Crawford, and LT Hutchinson. He contacts the Naomi with new information, objectives, and instructions periodically throughout a mission. He later on pilots an RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type * Gen Koji Tokushima - Naomi's father, the Earth Federation Army's General who coordinates the transportation for her daughter as well as other special agents. He dies in Operation Odessa from a grenade from a Zaku II. * Ens Daniel Crawford - A special agent rescued by Naomi Tokushima at Alcatraz Island. He later on pilots a RGM-79SA-1 Stealth Action GM in Operation Odessa and in Jaburo. He and Naomi both fall in love at the end of the novel. * LT John Hutchinson - A special agent rescued by Naomi Tokushima at Alcatraz Island. He later on pilots an RGM-79SP GM Sniper II in Operation Odessa. * PO Brett Sanders - A crew member for the Federation Security Agency. 'Earth Federation Forces' * Amuro Ray - Mobile Suit pilot for the RX-78-2 Gundam. He is involved in Operation Odessa and killing Eduardo Martinez in Jaburo. * Kai Shiden - Mobile Suit pilot for the RX-77 Guncannon. He is involved in Operation Odessa. * Hayato Kobayashi - Mobile Suit pilot for the RX-75 Guntank. He is involved in Operation Odessa. * Sayla Mass - Pilot of the G-Fighter. She is involved in Operation Odessa, and supporting Amuro in the first part of defending Jaburo. * Bright Noa - Captain of White Base. He coordinates Amuro, Kai, Hayato, and Sayla. * LT Matilda Ajan - Coordinates the equipment and supplies for both White Base and the FSA. 'Principality of Zeon' * LT Eduardo Martinez - Mobile Suit pilot for the MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom. He first encounters Naomi when she was seducing him, obviously confusing her for an ally. The two meet again in a bar in Berlin and date. Eduardo and Naomi last encounter each other in Jaburo where he learns that Naomi has been an enemy all along but refuses to fight. He dies from his mobile suit getting shot from Amuro Ray. * Braskinev - The novel's main antagonist. A Mobile Suit pilot for the MS-06F Zaku II, MS-09 Dom, and the MSM-10 Zock. He encounters battles with Naomi in San Francisco, Operation Odessa, and Jaburo. * Char Aznable - Mobile Suit pilot for the MS-06S Zaku II and the MSM-07S Z'Gok in his red color scheme. He's only shown battling the Gundam, but otherwise would attack Naomi if she disrupts their battle. * The Black Tri Stars - Gaia, Ortega, and Mash each pilot the MS-09 Dom, they only appear battling with the White Base crew unless Naomi disrupts their battle. * M'Quve - Colonel for the Zeon Army, he has been seduced by Naomi Tokushima. Chapters Each chapter has been identified as a date, (Example 6.18.1996 M.DD.YYY) Adaptions NikeTube Studios has some intentions to create an animated series for The Midnight Hunter. De Leon suggests if this is possible, it would include not only himself as a writer and director, but would include a woman (possibly of late teens or early 20s) to co direct/write the series. The reason this would happen is for revisions towards Naomi Tokushima to make her more realistic towards her gender (which was poorly attempted by De Leon in the book). Every character would be voiced by a full cast (with the exception to characters whom already have voice actors/actresses) that excludes De Leon. Sequel A sequel book has been intended to tell of what happens to the Federation Security Agency after the invasion of Jaburo. Themes that De Leon listed include * The main plot would take place during the battles of Solomon and A Baoa Qu * John Hutchinson and Brett Sanders would become more prominent characters and become a same-sex couple. * Naomi Tokushima and Daniel Crawford run into relationship problems. * More detail about Naomi's early military career would be looked at. * A tragedy would occur within the Federation Security Agency Photo Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX - The Midnight Hunter English book cover.png|MSGoR: TMH official US cover Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX - The Midnight Hunter Japanese book cover.png|MSGoR: TMH official Japanese cover Trivia * The Midnight Hunter is the first original Gundam story ever written by Nick De Leon. It is also a side story to his series, Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX. * The crew of the Federation Security agency can be considered to be the most diverse crew in the Gundam on ROBLOX franchise. This was intentional for the book since De Leon designated for an African-American captain (Walker), a homosexual lieutenant (Hutchinson), and a Japanese protagonist (Tokushima). Category:Novels Category:Universal Century Category:Books